Hypnotization Monkey
Not to be confused with Hypno Monkey or Hypnotist Monkey. Names are tricky, right? I tried not to copy their names but there weren't many alternatives, sorry. Hypnotization Monkeys are monkeys introduced in Bloons Tower Defense Siege. They hypnotize bloons in range, causing them to attack their own kind. See more in the Origin/Mechanics section. Origin/Mechanics Hypnotization Monkey is based off a hypnotist, a person who performs hypnosis. Hypnotization Monkey will hypnotize bloons in range that fits its target setting. It can hypnotize all bloons below ceramic at base. Hypnotized bloons move 25% slower and go the opposite way down the track. They also radiate a purple glow and have a pink tint. The bloons will pop bloons equal to the hypnotized bloon's RBE and can pop all types of bloons. The Hypnotization Monkey can attack through walls and pop camo bloons to boot. It's pretty much mandatory to set it to strong targeting. Path One Tier One: Mind Tricks Hypnotizes bloons 15% faster. (3.6 seconds) Desc: New tricks allow the monkey to hypnotize faster. Appearance: The monkey now has 3 purple cards orbiting around its head, surrounded in gas the same color as the tower normally emits. Cost: $425 Tier Two: Sleight of Hand Hypnotizes bloons yet another 20% faster. (2.88 seconds) Desc: Attacks much, much faster. Appearance: The monkey now has 5 cards instead of 3 orbiting it and they fly at a much faster rate. Cost: $800 Tier Three: Brainwashing Hypnotizes 3 bloons at once. Desc: Special tricks allow for 3 bloons to be hypnotized at once. Appearance: There are now 7 cards instead of 5, they fly incredibly fast and they emit a stream of a semi-transparent purple gas. The monkey now wears a black vest and has brown boots. Cost: $900 Tier Four: Strong Hypnosis Can hypnotize 7 bloons at once and hypnotize MOABs (although i can only hypnotize two at a time.) Desc: Hypnotizes groups of up to 7 bloons at a time and hypnotize MOABs. Appearance: Purple plasmic balls orbit around the tower alongside the cards. The cards now rotate alongside spinning. The monkey has a black gas mask now. Cost: $5,000 Tier Five: Mind Freak Hypnotizes bloons twice as fast (1.44 seconds) over 50% longer range. Desc: A master of hypnosis that strikes fear into the helium of the bloons. Appearance: The whole tower is surrounded in a misty dark purple gas. The cards orbit the tower at a constant rate. The tower is now floating above the ground and has a full body black radiation suit. Its hood and cape are now a dark crimson red. It's gas mask is replaced with a white plague doctor mask. Cost: $30,000 Tier Six: We Become What We Behold Desc: Path Two Tier One:Stunbolt Along with hypnotizing bloons, also stuns the next bloon in targeting priority for 2.25 seconds. Counts as electric damage. Desc: Stuns bloons with electric magic. Appearance: The energy and gas that emit from the tower are now a bright neon pink. Cost: $225 Tier Two: Digitalization Stuns two bloons instead of one and applies the Benjamin bloon trojan effect on them. Desc: Stuns more bloons, as well as applying Trojan. Appearance: The tower now also emits digital particles of various shapes and colors when attacking. They float towards affected bloons. Cost: $325 Tier Three: Virtual Reality Warps reality, causing sending up to 5 bloons back down the track and afflicting them all with bloon trojan. Has a 15% chance to freeze, summon lightning, or summon a totem similar to a Barricade with 8 health. Desc: Afflicts bloon trojan and knockback on a small group of bloons. Has a chance to do one of several effects. Appearance: The tower now dons a dark purple VR headset, with numerous straps attached to a computer, which is in turn attached to the monkey's back. The monkey now has the controls in it's arms, which it presses to attack. Cost: $4,000 Tier Four: Path Three Tier One: Stunbolt Along with hypnotizing bloons, also stuns the next bloon in targeting priority for 2.25 seconds. Counts as electric damage. Desc: Stuns bloons with electric magic. Appearance: The energy and gas that emit from the tower are now a bright neon pink. Cost: $225 Tier Two: Digitalization Stuns two bloons instead of one and applies the Benjamin bloon trojan effect on them. Desc: Stuns more bloons, as well as applying Trojan. Appearance: The tower now also emits digital particles of various shapes and colors when attacking. Cost: $325 Tier Three: Virtual Reality Warps reality, causing sending up to 5 bloons back down the trCategory:Towers Category:Monkey Towers